1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicular energy-absorbing bumper assemblies, and in particular is concerned with an integrally formed attachment feature for an energy absorber.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many automotive bumper assemblies include an impact beam and an energy absorbing medium covered by a fascia. The energy absorbing medium can be formed as a multi-sectioned cellular unit molded from a suitable resilient material. An example of such an energy absorbing medium can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,275,912. The resilient cells of such media have been generally effective in absorbing low speed impact energy.
Prior to the present invention, an energy absorbing medium was secured to an impact beam with a variety of fasteners. This assembly technique adds to the bumper assembly cost by requiring additional labor and parts.